


Write it down, or I will

by VenerediRimmel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x03, Bellarke, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Apri gli occhi, perché un suo singhiozzo è la tua sveglia. E le sue lacrime sono il monito che ti porta ad alzarti.Ti sei addormentato come un bambino, questo accade quando ci si sente in un posto sicuro. E i posti sono semplicemente persone*. Il tuo, non si sa da quanto tempo, ormai è lei.[Spoiler 4x03 - Bellamy & Clarke]





	

 

  
  
  
  
**Write it down, or I will**  
  

_Love is not finding someone to live with_  
_It’s finding someone you can’t live without_

 

  
   
Apri gli occhi, perché un suo singhiozzo è la tua sveglia. E le sue lacrime sono il monito che ti porta ad alzarti.  
Ti sei addormentato come un bambino, questo accade quando ci si sente in un posto sicuro. _E i posti sono semplicemente persone*._ Il tuo, non si sa da quanto tempo, ormai è lei.  
Non puoi sopportare vederla in quello stato. Non puoi vederla logorarsi, pezzo dopo pezzo, per qualcosa che non riguarda soltanto lei, ma tutti voi. Non puoi, semplicemente, vederla piangere.  
Si accorge del tuo risveglio e ti guarda con gli occhi umidi pieni di vergogna. Un leader non dovrebbe piangere e questo un tempo – ormai sembra un’altra vita – sarebbe potuto essere un vantaggio su di lei che avresti potuto usare. Per questo abbassa il capo e non ti guarda. Pensa che tu  ancora  possa farle un dispetto del genere? No, non è più così. Solo che, ora che la conosci bene, sai che non vorrebbe mai farsi vedere così. Lo permette solo a te, forse?

Ti avvicini senza esitazione e il più velocemente possibile, e questo perché se c’è qualcosa che non va, in lei, attorno a lei, tu sei sempre al primo posto per sistemare tutto o quanto meno per tentare di farlo. Anche a costo di rimetterci la vita, non ti importa. Se _lei_ è in pericolo di vita, _tu_ sacrifichi la tua ad occhi chiusi. Non c’è bisogno nemmeno dell’ipotesi, perché è un dato di fatto. Tu sei la sua roccia.  
Lo hai sempre fatto per Octavia. Si fa così, in una famiglia. Peccato che ciò che ti spinge, ora, sia più folle di un amore fraterno.  
Sei abbastanza vicino da vedere la lista. L’ha compilata ed è questo il motivo del suo pianto. Sei già pronto a credere che, al posto suo, non sapresti cosa fare... quando leggi il tuo nome.  
Lì, al novantanovesimo posto.  
Non hai bisogno nemmeno di leggerli tutti, quei nomi. Perché sai che non ci troverai il suo. Questo ti manderebbe nel panico, se fosse una sorpresa. Ma non lo è, la conosci così bene.  
Ed è assurdo, per te, perché  _lei_ ha scritto il tuo. E lo sai che tra voi due, a meritarsi di vivere non sei tu.  
Che poi, tu nemmeno vorresti vivere in un mondo dove _lei_ non c’è. Forse ne prendi consapevolezza in quel momento, ma lo sai già da tantissimo tempo. Per questo, ti comporti come se fossi il suo scudo.   
“Se c'è il mio nome su quell'elenco, allora deve esserci anche il tuo” le dici. La voce arrochita risulta comunque convinta. Non le arrechi il torto di obbligarla a togliere il tuo nome per il suo, perché la conosci, le farebbe ancora più male. Ma c’è il centesimo posto. E se lei vuole te, lì dentro, _tu_ sai che non può non esserci anche il suo.  
Perché non vuoi vivere nemmeno un giorno senza lei e allora i posti sprecati sarebbero due.  
“Bellamy, non posso” dice il tuo nome e le lacrime continuano a sgorgarle, mentre trattiene alcuni singhiozzi. E, dio, non ti sei mai sentito tanto vulnerabile come in quel momento.  
Perché la afferreresti per le spalle, e poi la stringeresti a te, soltanto per sussurrarle inutili rassicurazioni. Perché baceresti via ogni lacrima anche a costo di sembrare un patetico disperato, pur di non vederla in quello stato.  
Invece ti fai forza, perché è questo che _lei_ è in grado di fare con te. E per questo ne sei diventato dipendente, e per questo la proteggi e la vuoi al tuo fianco. Lei ti rende migliore. Lei ti rende lucido. Lei è reale, quanto te, e come te ha commesso tanti sbagli ma non smette mai di fare ciò che è giusto. E quando le sei vicino, è come se anche tu attraverso lei, potessi redimerti. Non accadrà mai, ma la sua presenza lenisce un po’ i tuoi sensi di colpa e riesci a respirare. Tu sei la roccia, ma lei è la tua ancora.  
Lei è fondamentale. Per questo ti scrolli di dosso tutte le tue fragilità, le tue debolezze e ripeti, convinto: “Scrivilo”.  
Lei trattiene il respiro e ti guarda come se ti pregasse di farla finita, di toglierle tutto il dolore che la sta distruggendo piano. Perché è stata un’altra giornata sprecata e, come se non bastasse, la gente muore ricordando che non c’è più alcuna speranza.  
Tu insisti, perché è l’unica cosa che puoi fare per lei. “Scrivilo oppure lo farò io” dici, allora, guardandola dritto negli occhi, in un soffio di voce. Stavolta è una carezza, perché per lei faresti anche questo: le faresti capire quanto quel gesto sia un tuo bisogno, quanto tu sia disperato all’idea che lei non ci sia in un mondo dove tu respiri ancora.  
Lei abbassa lo sguardo, capisce, ma nega. Non lo farà.  
E allora tu sei il disperato e dichiari la tua disperazione senza esitazione. Perché per lei, chissà da quanto tempo, fai tutto questo e non te ne frega più nulla.  
Scrivi il suo nome graffiando la carta. E ogni lettera è un grido di intenti: _lei per te deve esserci._ E la guardi mentre scrivi il suo cognome, perché non ci devono essere dubbi. Quella è una dichiarazione: _lo vedi, Clarke, cosa è successo?_  
Metti giù la penna e continui a guardarla, sperando che ora che finalmente la lista è stata completata, lei smetta di piangere. Ma sai già che non sarà così, infatti, ti chiede: “E ora che facciamo?”  
Perché non ha speranza. Si sta perdendo. E lei è la tua strada, se si perde lo fai anche tu. Ma insieme potreste ritrovare la via giusta.  
Potete?  
“Ora la mettiamo via e speriamo di non doverla mai usare” le rispondi. Lei ti guarda, le guance umide e arrossate, come se stesse cercando nelle tue parole un appiglio a cui ancorarsi.  
Può farlo?  
“Hai ancora speranza?” ti chiede, infatti.  
No, non ne hai. Ma per lei potresti illuderti di averne. Perché sei un folle, e faresti di tutto per concederle un attimo di respiro. Anche la cosa sbagliata.  
“Respiriamo ancora, no?” rispondi, approssimando un sorriso. Lei tira su col naso, guarda di nuovo la lista e respira.  
Questo ti fa sentire meglio. Ma non dovresti, perché sai che non è giusto. E questo ti fa sentire in colpa. Le stringi una spalla, perché anche tu hai bisogno di un appiglio a cui ancorarti. O forse sei soltanto debole che non puoi impedirti di trovare anche tu un po’ di conforto, in lei.  
Lei ricambia stringendoti la mano. E respiri anche tu, quando senti il calore riscaldare la tua pelle a quel contatto.  
Anche questo ti fa sentire meglio. Ma, sì, non dovresti nemmeno in questo caso. Appoggia la sua testa sulle vostre mani ed è un gesto che ti sbriciola in mille granelli ogni parte del tuo essere, al primo posto il tuo cuore.  
È questo l’effetto che ti fa, anche solo quando ti guarda cercando una risposta nei tuoi occhi. Prima o poi ti dovrai abituare, ma già sai che non accadrà mai.  
Ti ricordi che ti sei addormentato nella sua stanza, perché ne avevi bisogno. Ma anche lei ha viaggiato con te per una meta che non vi ha dato nulla di ciò che speravate. Ha bisogno anche lei di dormire e le offriresti lo stesso divano in cui stavi tu, garantendole la tua presenza, per vegliare su di lei. “Va a riposarti” le consigli. Annuisce e ti sorride.  
Ma sai già che lei non avrà bisogno di te per quella notte, né domani, perché tu non sei il suo posto sicuro. Non quello che vorresti essere per lei e che lei è già per te.  
Così ti allontani, promettendoti per l’ennesima volta che l’importante è un futuro in cui lei ci sia.  
Perché ripeterti questo, nei lunghi silenzi che ti separano da lei, è ciò che ti fa tirare avanti; è ciò che ti fai bastare in quell'inferno.  
   
   
   
* verso della canzone “Nessun posto è casa mia” di Chiara  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Accade spesso che io mi senta incoraggiata a scrivere qualcosa, quando una scena mi colpisce tanto. L’ultima volta era successo con Clarke che corre per abbracciare Bellamy (quanto tempo è passato?) soltanto che quella roba non ha mai visto la luce perché se c’è una cosa chiara di The100 è che Bellamy è totalmente soggiogato da ciò che prova per Clarke, ma su di lei non si può dire (o almeno per quanto mi riguarda) lo stesso. Questo lo avrete notato anche per come ho scritto questa roba (la chiamo così perché non ho altro epiteto da affibbiarle).  
> La seconda persona è del tutto una sorpresa. Non l’ho mai usata ed è venuta giù spontaneamente. Un po’ come se fossi io a parlare con/per Bellamy e questo spiegherebbe anche il mio caratterizzare Clarke in questo modo.  
> Non so, non so davvero cos’altro aggiungere. Anzi sì. Soltanto tre puntate e già mi ritrovo a ringraziare per questa forte centralità sui Bellarke. So che me ne pentirò, ma al momento voglio godermi tutto al 100%. Perché è bello vedere Bellamy così meravigliosamente protettivo nei confronti di Clarke. Ed è bello vedere Clarke sempre più vicina a lui. Mi dà speranza.  
> E ce ne vuole, visto le cose come si stanno mettendo.  
> Comunque, la smetto di cincischiare. Se qualcuno dovesse essere arrivato fin qui, GRAZIE. Spero di leggere qualche vostro commento.
> 
> Vi abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


End file.
